The Abducted
|next = }} "The Abducted" is the seventh episode of the third season of Fringe. Synopsis When a serial kidnapper "over there" strikes again, the emotional and familiar case hits home for Colonel Broyles, sending a determined Olivia to uncover additional details about the abductions. In the meantime, Olivia fights on and reunites with Henry to enlist his services on an intense and covert mission to return home Plot Olivia Dunham, having broken her conditioning that made her believe she was her doppelgänger Fauxlivia from this universe, maintains the pretense that she is still conditioned. She is able to arrange a meeting with Henry Arliss Higgins, the taxi driver who helped her out before, and asks him to get a boat with which she can use to return to Liberty Island, access Walternate's lab, and use the sensory deprivation tank to return herself to her universe. Meanwhile, Phillip Broyles (Alternate Universe), aware that Olivia is not of this universe, is told by Walternate that he will soon have Fauxlivia back on his team. A child, Max Clayton, is kidnapped from his home. As all such cases are considered fringe events since the abduction of Peter Bishop years ago, the Fringe team investigates and finds the kidnapper's fingerprints as a sugary residue. Broyles immediately recognizes this as the work of "The Candyman"; though only appearing once every two years, the Candyman abducts a child but returns him some days later, but whatever the Candyman has done leaves the child physically deprived. Broyles' own son, Christopher Broyles, was one of the most recent victims, having become blind as a result of the ordeal. Olivia attempts to persuade Broyles to let her talk to his son, hoping to find a connection, but Broyles initially refuses. After talking the situation over with his wife Diane Broyles (Alternate Universe), Broyles allows Olivia to talk to Christopher. Christopher, excited to meet Olivia and help out, mentions that he believes there were two people involved with his abduction, one old and one young. Combined with other information, Olivia suspects that the Candyman is draining the children of hormones from the pituitary gland, helping the Candyman to stay young but leading to his sugar-rich sweat. Based on a line of a hymn provided by Christopher that he heard during his abduction, Olivia and Broyles talk to Reverend Marcus of a local church. Marcus is reluctant to hand over his congregation list, but Broyles implores him for the sake of Max that with Christopher's help, they will be able to identify the victim. Working through the list, Olivia talks to one member, Wyatt Toomy, a garbageman. When Olivia spots a child's toy within his apartment, Wyatt realizes he is caught and attempts to escape. Olivia soon finds Max in a hidden room, a device on the back of his head near the pituitary gland, but yet to be activated. She frees the boy, letting him know that everything is safe as she is with the FBI. Wyatt enters the room with a gun but Olivia shoots, killing Wyatt. The Fringe team also discovers an advanced chemical setup used for converting the hormones into the youth serum. Believing the case completed, Olivia goes to met with Henry, where he has gotten use of his cousin's boat. As he talks about having been trained to use it, Olivia contemplates how Wyatt knew about the chemistry to make the serum, and realizes he had a teacher as well - their true culprit, and immediately suspects Reverend Marcus, who was a doctor before becoming a Reverend. Relaying her warning to Broyles, Broyles worries that Marcus is after his son, and sets off for his home when he cannot make contact with his wife. Marcus knocks Diane out and grabs Christopher when Broyles arrives. He shoots Marcus, killing him (Olivia arrives soon after). Olivia accompanies Broyles and his family to the same hospital that Max is being treated. There, Max thanks Olivia personally and asks her about what the "FBI" is, but she dodges the question. Broyles, having listened to Olivia's conversation with Max, tells her that the FBI had ceased to exist decades earlier in the parallel universe and tells her that he knows she has broken her conditioning and realized who she really is. But because of her efforts to save Christopher, he lets her go. Olivia rejoins Henry and directs him to a path to avoid security patrols around the island. She swims the rest of the way in and makes her way to the isolation tank. After injecting herself with the same drugs Walternate used on her, she enters the tank and soon finds herself back in the prime universe at night. She encounters a cleaning lady, and as she feels herself being dragged back to the parallel universe, gives her a message to give to Peter. Back in the isolation tank, Walternate has had Olivia extracted from the tank, and directs his agents to sedate her. Back in the prime universe, Peter and Fauxlivia are in bed watching a movie when Peter receives a call from the cleaning lady, who relays the message: that Olivia is trapped in the parallel universe. Peter realizes that he has been sleeping with Olivia's doppelgänger. Notable Quotes Fauxlivia: Okay, so let me guess, they, uh--they end up running away together, and--and they live happily ever after? Peter: Actually, no. She leaves him at the airport, and they never see each other again. Fauxlivia: Oh. I thought you said it was a love story. Peter: Well, aren't all the best love stories tragedies? Fauxlivia: Only in the movies. Notes *The Observer can be seen outside the diner where Olivia Dunham and Henry Arliss Higgins meet. He is barely visible in the background, mostly hidden by a mustard bottle on the table. * Although credited, Blair Brown (Nina Sharp) does not appear in this episode. Goofs *Olivia is 19 minutes late for her 10pm meeting with the boat. It is then stated in the hospital when speaking with Agent Broyles that Olivia has been there for an hour. However, as they have that discussion, the clock hanging from the ceiling shows 2:25 instead of 11:20 as it should be. *Phillip Broyles (Alternate Universe) states that the FBI has been disbanded for over 10 years, but in episode "The Road Not Taken" when Olivia Dunham is in the situation room of Fringe Division and they are wearing FBI jackets. Cypher Category:Season Three Episodes